Foundation anchor bolts; more specifically, a plastic cap designed to fit over a foundation anchor bolt.
Nationally recognized building codes require that all residential structures be secured to their foundation to safeguard against the destructive uplifting forces of wind and severe storms, i.e., tornadoes, hurricanes, and thunderstorms. The securing is accomplished by connecting the wood frame to the foundation through the use of steel anchor bolts embedded in the concrete foundation.
Poured concrete foundations, such as for homes or other buildings typically use anchor bolts. Anchor bolts are embedded in the foundation when the concrete is wet, with threaded portions sticking up out of the cement. When the concrete dries, the anchor bolts are used to hold down 2xc3x974""s or 2xc3x976""s which will act as a base for erecting vertical walls.
Most of the nationally recognized building codes call for the wood framing in a light framing residential structure to be secured to the foundation with xc2xdxe2x80x3 diameter steel anchor bolts. The anchor bolts should be long enough to be embedded into the concrete at least 6xe2x80x3, protrude above the finished elevation of the concrete, enough to trespass the sole plate (usually a 2xc3x974 or 2xc3x976 laid flat), and be high enough to be secured by a round washer and a xc2xdxe2x80x3 nut. If these conditions are not met, then there may be an incorrect installation of the anchor bolts.
However, the bolts have to be positioned properly in the concrete so that, when the concrete dries, the anchor bolt is vertical and in its proper position, along the longitudinal axis of the sole plate. The anchor bolt cannot be too far to one side or the other of the line along which the wood, typically 2xc3x974 or 2xc3x976 (laid sideways) will be attached to the foundation. In other words, all the anchor bolts have to be in line. Moreover, if one anchor bolt is too high or too low, it will cause problems.
Under normal construction practices, the steel anchors, sometimes under circumstances beyond the control of the concrete installers, are not placed correctly, and end up either in a slanted position, too high, too shallow, or not centered with respect to the long edge of the sole plate. It has been noted that the steel bolts will eventually corrode as the sole plate develops at the interaction of the steel bolts, round washers, nuts, and the wooden sole plates.
When the anchor bolts end up being installed incorrectly, several consequences result. First, adjustments need to be made to either the anchor bolts or the sole plate. Second, as a result of the adjustment to either the anchor bolts or the sole plate, possible damage can result to these components. Finally, as a consequence of the damage to the anchoring components, improper installation can result on the framing of the structure. Additionally, the building inspector in charge of enforcing the local building codes may xe2x80x9cred flagxe2x80x9d the construction, if the damage to the anchoring components is discernable.
It can be appreciated that the anchor bolt may sometimes sink into wet concrete or fall out of a vertical orientation. Moreover, it can be appreciated that it may be easy to misplace an anchor bolt so it is not directly along a center line of all the other anchor bolts (see attached sheets).
Applicant has provided a unique anchor bolt cap which serves a number of functions to alleviate these and other problems.